crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Cash
Cole Cash was a fugitive more commonly known as Grifter. Known mostly for hunting down aliens, what was not known of Cole was his illustrious past involving Team 7. As time went on, Cole became more and more known to the aliens hiding on Earth. Biography Con Artist Recruited by John Lynch into Team 7, Texan military officer Cole Cash participated in the teams many missions. This included the final mission which pitted the team against Kaizen Gamorra. After the dissolution of the team, Cole attempted to live a normal life, even ending up getting a girlfriend, Gretchen. Cole's definition of normal was skewed as he ended up becoming a con artist, but was kidnapped by Daemonites, who tried to possess him. Waking up early, Cole escaped before they could do anything due to the help of Warwick. However, Cole began to hear voices in his head and began to see aliens possessed in humans. After boarding a plane infested with aliens, Cole would kill them all and be branded a terrorist. After killing a Daemonite infested cop in front of Gretchen, he would lose her faith. Nonethless, he took on the identity of Grifter to take down the aliens. Although Max Cash would attempt to aprehend Cole, a Daemonite would end up killing his brother. However, Cole would capture the Daemonite Tsavo and the latter would take him to Seattle. Although Cole tried to break into Q-Core to find the Daemonites, he only ended up in a scuffle with Oliver Queen. Soon after, Cole met up with Sofia Corden and the two decided to get rid of the Daemonites together. However, Cole was captured by the Daemonites and is about to be sacrificed to the Black Curate, but he was reunited with Gretchen. The Curate, however, captured Gretchen just before the two could escape. When a voice other than the Daemonites would come to Cole, he would come to a Stormwatch ship and fight Midnighter. Knowledge of the Daemonites would be transferred to Cole's head and he became determined to stop the aliens. After Sofia died, Cole was forced to kill an infected Max and then learned from Niko that he had been chosen to stop the Daemonites. Shortly after meeting Niko, it didn't take Cole long to learn that she was actually working for the Daemonites. Teaming up with Deathblow, Cole began to lead the resistance against the Daemonites. This led to him confronting a high ranking Daemonite soldier known as Synge and shortly after defeating him, Cole was, as he expected, betrayed by Niko. Captured by the Daemonites, he was then thrown in a prison. He was then brought before Helspont, a dangerous and rogue Daemonite prince who was exiled by his species. After a short fight, Cole managed to overcome Helspont. Soon after, Cole began to try and infiltrate Stormwatch and broke into STAR Labs with Voodoo to get the technology necessary to do so. After his fights with Stormwatch, Cole confronted his former teammate Amanda Waller. She then revealed to him the truth behind Warwick, after which he confronted his former partner on the truth behind Helspont and his kidnapping. After Warwick's death, Cole decided to retire his Grifter persona and lie low. Spy After some time, Cole became the representative of a spy organization. Meeting with the other organizations to avoid friction, Cole was present when the new head of Spyral became Helena Bertinelli. After issues with Spyral were resolved, Cole realized that he could either side with Bertinelli or act against her. Alternate Futures Eye Future After the Earth 2 War, Cole got back into the game of hunting down Daemonites. Eventually upgrading his operation, Cole began to figure out the patterns of the Daemonites and other aliens. He still kept on killing them, but began to figure out their patterns and tried to find a way to take them down en masse, recruiting tech genius Justin to try and find a way to do so. His activities attracted the attention of FBI agent King Faraday, who proceeded to temporarily paralyze Cole until he agreed to infiltrate Cadmus Island for him. Arriving on Cadmus Island, Cole was informed he would be partnering with Slade Wilson and Fifty Sue. Instantly finding Sue hating him, Cole her telekinetically launching him into OMAC infested waters almost all the time. Cole's suffering increased when he was brutalized by an invisble stealth OMAC, prompting him and Sue to travel to the island's subbasement to try and find this new OMAC. Crashing down there, Cole learned from a scientist that there was a stealth OMAC. End Future The End Future progressed mostly the same as the Eye Future did for Cole. However, some time down the line, Cole got separated from Lana and Fifty Sue and joined up with Amethyst. Alongside Amethyst, Cole was recruited by Bruce Wayne to fight against Brother Eye. Eventually, Cole and Amethyst got close to the Firestorm Battery, but were killed by the Bugs. Powers and Abilities A skilled marksman, Cole Cash was one of the best gunmen on Team 7 aside from maybe Slade Wilson. Also an able con artist, Cole's natural abilities at lying made him a particularly useful resource. Although not noted for being a superwpowered being, due to his infusion with Daemonite blood, Cole possessed a degree of telekinesis, although he hardly ever used this power. His most notable power was the ability to detect aliens who possessed humans. As time went on, Cole's power began to evolve, allowing him to detect dopplegangers and deception, and later growing to allow him detect metahumans. The most notable evolution of Cole's power was that he ended up being able to see people at different wavelengths, allowing him to identify if the person was from his Earth, or from Earth 2. Category:Superhero Category:Metahuman